The Curse Of Nyx
by Eternity02
Summary: Percy is cursed by the primordal goddess of the night. The curse is bound to make Percy evil and destroy the Olympians. He has to get rid of the curse before a certain age, will he make it? (Pen name changed from FieryCyclone to Eternity02)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJ and the Olympians or HoO **

**Hey guys, my friend, Dark Assassins, will be helping me with this story. This is our first time writing a story on fanfiction and it might not be good... but we hope that you will enjoy it. It might take a few days for us to update since we are new to writing and we might take a while to think of what to write, but we will try our best. Thanks!**

Ch.1

A young boy about the age of seven with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes was running from a huge hellhound. He can almost feel the monster catching up to him. He tripped and fell to the ground, as the hellhound was about to bite his head off, a woman that looks about 20 suddenly appeared and killed the huge beast. Percy looks at the woman in awe and managed to say a quick thank you before he fainted.

-Flashback-

Nyx, the goddess of the night was walking around thinking of something to do, and then suddenly she sensed a very powerful aura and quickly followed it. She found her target, she quickly hid in the shadows and followed him, thinking if she put a curse on him, he will slowly turn evil and then she shall have her revenge on all those arrogant Olympians. Even though the boy was still very young, he would be very powerful one day. The goddess snapped out of her daydream and saw that a hellhound had found his meal, she cursed and shot it with black energy, stupid dog she thought.

-End of flashback-

However; unknown to Nyx, the god of the underworld was silently observing….

-In the underworld-

As Hades was giving out orders, he suddenly sensed that a powerful aura appeared. He wondered what can possess such a powerful aura and quickly followed it. He shadow travelled to the nearest tree and hid his presence. Hades saw a little boy on the ground and the primordal goddess of the night standing in front of him. The god wondered what this was all about until he heard Nyx say, "One day you shall defeat all those senseless Olympians". Like I would care, the god of the underworld thought; however, I do respect a couple of them… he snapped out of his thoughts when Nyx touched the little boy's forehead and black aura swirled around him, a second later, the boy fainted. It was until she left, he realized she put a horrible curse on the boy. He thought for a while and decided to hide him in the underworld, since the death god was curious about the curse.

-A day later-

Percy woke up and saw a boy about the age of five that looked like a Goth staring down at him with a look of confusion. The Goth boy asked suspiciously "Who are you?" Percy looked at him for a minute and finally responded "My name is Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy, who are you?"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades"

"No wonder you look like a Goth" Percy teased. His mouth suddenly dropped, he stared at Nico as if he just grew a thousand eyes and half yelled " Your a son of HADES!?"

Nico glared at him and replied sarcastically "no duh", as the son of Hades was about to say something else, the door suddenly opened and in came a man that looked like an older version of Nico.

The man walked in and said coldly "Nico, you are dismissed", his son got up and hesitantly walked out the door. Percy stares at the man with curiosity, as the god strolled casually towards the curious boy and asked "Do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

The boy with sea green eyes replied, "I just remember that I ran away from home."

Good, the god thought, it is still too early for him to understand. I shall train him to be able to control himself.

"Well why the hell did you run away from home, _boy_?" Hades asked.

"None of your business, _Goth_" Percy spat.

Hades smirked and stared into the boy's eyes and began to read his memory:

"You stupid brat! I don't give a fuck that I killed your stupid mother! Get your stupid ass out of this house!" Gabe screamed and threw Percy outside. The young demigod ran away with hatred and came face to face with a large hellhound. He froze in shock and then ran as fast as his leg can carry him. He ran for nearly two hours and tripped on a tree root, he fell on the ground and waited for the moment when his life would end. However, that moment never came.

Percy noticed that Hades had been staring at him for a while and became suspicious, he asked "what are you doing?".

Hades replied calmly, "I'm simply thinking, _boy_."

Percy eyed the death god warily and angrily said, "My name is Percy not _boy_…_Goth_".

"Very well Percy, the training begins now." Hades smirked

**We hope you guys enjoyed it, please tell us what you think, thanks again!**


	2. Life In The Underworld

**AN **

**We would like to thank everyone who reviewed or made a suggestion, they were very helpful. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it since it basically explains the curse, well hope you guys enjoy it!**

Ch.2

-7 years later-

"Come on, you should have been able to block that attack" Percy teased while Nico pouted.

He shadowed travelled behind Nico and pointed his sword at his neck,

"Do you yield?"

"Boy, you've gotten better in these last seven years, I can't even keep up to you now." Nico mumbled.

"I yield". He said

"Train hard Nico, perhaps the next time we duel I'll get more of a challenge" Percy teased again.

-Flashback-

(4 years ago)

"Percy! Lord Hades wants to see you. NOW!" Alecto shouted.

"Coming old hag" Percy teased.

Alecto glared at him, he paled considerably, mumbled an apology and followed silently to the throne room.

-In the throne room-

"Sit down Percy, I would like to bless you with my powers, Nico can help you master them. Would you like that?" Hades questioned. Percy's eyes widened.

"That would be awesome!" He excitedly replied.

"Then come forward". Boomed Hades as he touched Percy's head and shadows swirled around him. He felt a new energy enter his body.

"Thank you!" He shouted as he walked towards the doors.

"Wait Percy, I still need to talk to you, it's about a curse." Hades said worriedly

"Huh? What curse?" Percy slowly asked.

"Well you see… A few years ago when you just came to the underworld, you don't remember what happened right?" The god said carefully as Percy narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't think that you'll need to worry about the curse at the time; however, you should know now. The person who cursed you is called Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night, she wants revenge on the Olympians for what happened centuries ago, but I'll tell you about that another time… anyways, when you turn twenty, your eyes will turn completely golden and you will lose control over yourself, the curse will take over your body and will use your strength and skills to defeat the Olympians. I'm not sure if you noticed or not but the rim of your iris is already turning golden, it will increase faster if you do something evil. I'm not too concerned about the Olympians; however, after you turn evil you might kill all the innocent too…you never know. I have been trying to figure out a cure for this curse but it is very powerful so no potions or magic would work. What I'm trying to say is that the only conclusion I found is to defeat Nyx, she is very powerful so you must be prepared. I suggest you to stay in the underworld and train until you are ready. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I wasn't completely sure of what the cure is." Hades explained, staring at Percy warily. The young demigod had a mixture of shock, anger and confusion. He ran out the door and nearly crashed into another wall. Hades stared at the boy but decided not to speak as he watched him exit the room.

-End of flashback-

"Bye lord Hades! We will iris message you once we get to Camp Halfblood!" Percy shouted as him, Nico and Bianca boarded the boat of Charon. In the past few years Percy has gotten a lot stronger, he can beat all the heroes and monsters in the underworld and Hades finally thought that it was time to send him on his quest .A few years ago, during their conversation, Hades decided to send him on his quest to find Nyx and defeat her, which was the only way to get rid of the curse. On his way, the god ordered him to bring Nico and Bianca to Camp Halfblood to get some proper training.

"Be careful on your way there" warned Hades as the three demigods departed.

**This chapter is not so interesting but in the next chapter is when Percy will meet Artemis and the hunters. Please review and suggestions will be helpful, thanks guys!**


	3. The Exact Opposite Direction

**AN**

** Hey guys here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Ch.3

"Umm Percy, didn't we pass this log five times already and we were only supposed to walk for two hours; however, we already walked for nearly a day!" Bianca half-shouted and was very annoyed. Who could of thought that a person who has beat all the Greek heroes couldn't even find a camp with a map and directions from Hades.

"I told you that we should go left! Right isn't always right you know!" Nico half shouted, getting an annoyed look from Percy.

"Geez Nico calm down, we're almost there...I think" mumbled Percy while fumbling with the map. Just then a silver arrow flew out of nowhere, it nearly skinned his cheek and embedded in the tree behind him.

"What are you doing here _boy_?" Artemis demanded as she aimed another arrow at him. Percy uncapped Riptide as he sliced and arrow clean in half. Unlucky for him all the hunters pointed their arrows at him and prepared to shoot. Nico took out his sword while Bianca loaded an arrow.

"Why should we tell you?" Nico asked.

"We are headed for camp Half-Blood". Replied Percy slightly confused, the hunters stood dumbfounded for a second and burst out laughing, some were clutching their stomachs while others fell over.

"Y-y-you are g-g-going where?!" Zoe asked between laughs.

"You are headed in the exact opposite direction!"

Bianca and Nico stood still for a second before they face palmed.

"You gotta be kidding me! I thought you knew the way Perce!" Nico half whined half shouted.

"Well how about you try to find the way there". Percy snapped back.

"Fine! I... well umm I... "Nico mumbled.

"Hold on! We need to go to camp Half-Blood too." Artemis interrupted. "We'll take you there-"

"Lady Artemis! There are _boys _in their group!" Phoebe shouted.

"But" Artemis said obviously annoyed.

"You two _boys_ have to wash all the clothes and dry them, cook dinner, sharpen arrows, camp at_ least_ twenty meters away and absolutely no flirting with my hunters, do you understand?" Artemis said seriously with a smirk.

The three halfbloods eye widened. "L-lady Artemis!? You mean the goddess of archery and m-moon!?" Bianca exclaimed. The three stood the frozen for a minute then bowed down to the goddess. Artemis smiled slightly while the three stood up frozen in their spot shocked.

"Wash clothes, sharpen arrows and cook dinner!?" The two boys shouted as they recovered from their shock. The hunters all got evil smirks on their faces and a look promising torture.

"Alright..." Percy mumbled as Nico stared at Percy in disbelief while Bianca was confused of why she didn't have to do anything before she remembered that the hunters hated boys, uh oh she thought as the hunters huddled together and started planning something.

"This is gonna be fun" The hunters said as an evil grin slowly spread across their faces.

**AN**

**Hey guys, I know that my chapters are really short but I will try to make them longer when I have more time, I also want to thank all of you for all the positive reviews. Please keep reviewing and thanks!**


	4. Traveling With Hunters Is Torture

"Ahhhhh!" Nico screamed while running from a nest of wasps while Percy was well ahead and jumped in a pond laughing. The three had only been traveling with the hunters for about two days but it felt like a year, well to the two boys at least. Bianca was having a blast, she did everything that hunters did, for example training, hunting and having fun, the only thing that she didn't do was play pranks on the poor boys. While Percy seemed it find most of them hilarious since most of the time he usually figures out the trick or the solution very quickly, due to all the training he got, but he could still be so dense at times… On the other hand, let's just say that Nico wasn't enjoying it too much... The hunters just played another trick on them while they were talking under a tree. The hunters dropped a nest of wasps right on top of their heads. While they were running for their lives, the hunters were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. The hunters also didn't have to do any chores or cooking since the two unlucky ones had to do it for them. Bianca did feel sorry for them since Nico was her little brother and Percy was her cousin but he was also like a brother to her, she often helped them even though the hunters didn't seem pleased...

"Percy! Shut the fuck up and help me!" Nico growled.

"Now that wasn't nice was it Nicky?" Percy teased as he shot sprouts of water at the wasps, even though he despised his father, no not father, _Poseidon_, who left him with his mom and that drunken fat assed abusive gorilla. During his time in the underworld Hades had became more of a fatherly figure to him since he took care of him and trained him for the long and dangerous journey to defeat Nyx. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw an outraged son of Hades, not that I blame him though Percy thought, he probably would of done the same thing if not for all the training he did in the underworld.

"Nico stop!" Bianca worriedly warned as her little brother walked up to the hunters.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you guys!? What did we ever do to you?! Percy told me that all of you have a good reason to hate boys but that doesn't mean that you guys can play a thousand tricks on us a day! I could've died if Percy didn't help me! I had enough!" Nico shouted, furious that they could be so cruel and still laugh about it. He and Percy already did all of their stupid chores and cooking for them, shouldn't they be at least a _little _more grateful? How can Percy stay so calm? Nico wondered still steaming with anger as he took out his sword and charged. Uh oh, thought Percy and Bianca.

"Umm..." Percy slowly said.

"Nico..." Bianca continued and started to turn pale. Before any of the hunters could even move Artemis jumped in front, took out her hunting knives and blocked it.

"What do you think you are doing _boy_?" Artemis demanded.

"I only saved your ass from the hunters because they indeed did too many tricks and it went a little overboard." She stated as the hunters looked at her with betrayal in their eyes.

"I was only giving these imbeciles a piece of-" Nico started.

"Cake!" Percy interrupted saving Nico from Artemis wrath. She narrowed her eyes and frowned for a second.

"Nico I swear if you ever attack my hunters again there would be nowhere on the planet for you to hide from their wrath, do you understand? If you are thinking that you can beat all of them then you are wrong, got it?" Artemis seriously asked, while Nico started to turn pale.

"Got it" He mumbled, while the hunters snickered earning a glare from the son of Hades.

"By the way, we will be arriving at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow morning" Said the goddess before she walked away earning groans from the hunt.

-The Next Day-

The campers were eating breakfast when the hunters and the three demigods arrived.

"Hello Lady Artemis" Greeted Chiron as the campers bowed and stared at the trio curiously. Everyone gasped when a glowing trident appeared on top of Percy's head.

"Hail umm..." Chiron stared and realized that he doesn't know his name, while Percy seemed enraged that Poseidon would dare claim him.

"You are no father of mine! You never cared about me and I bet you don't even know my name!" He spat angrily, hoping that the sea god heard him, while the two siblings tried to calm him down. When he did he stormed off into the woods without a word while the two children of Hades ran after him.

"Wait!" Someone shouted, the siblings turned around and looked surprised that the person who told them to stop was Artemis.

"You two stay here and get to know everyone, I will go find him" She said, surprising everyone. Luckily the two were smart enough not to argue with a goddess as they sat down silently.

-In the Forest-

When Percy heard that Poseidon had claimed him, he was beyond furious. How dare he abandon him and his mom before he was even born and leave him with_ him_, he thought angrily, He reached a clearing and sat on a rock deep in thought.

"What are you doing her?" A voice asked while the poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin. He hastily stood up and bowed.

"Lady Artemis" He said respectfully.

"No need to bow boy. Anyways, may I ask you why you stormed off back there?" She asked. Though the son of the sea god didn't really want to reply he knew that he shouldn't ignore a question from a god or goddess. There was also something with Artemis that he couldn't really explain, she just seemed different.

"Well when I was little I used to always ask my mom about dad, she would always say that he is a very handsome man and that I remind her of him. She also said that he couldn't be with us because he is always very busy. A few months later, my mom married _Gabe_. He was nice the first thirty seconds we met but he soon showed his true colours, he was selfish, abusive, always drunk and cared about nothing but food, beer, TV and poker. When he's in a bad mood he would always hit of kick me or my mom. One day, he was really drunk and was in a really bad mood, my mom tried to be nice but he got a knife a-and sliced her head off. I went crazy and tried to kill him but I knew it was no use, he just picked me up and kicked me out of the house yelling at me to never come back or else he will kill me too. I used to always pray to my dad to help me but he never did. Thus one day Hades found me and he trained me and took care of me, so I think of Hades as my father, not Poseidon. So umm yea..." He said feeling really awkward. He didn't mean to say that much but it just slipped out. Artemis was a really good listener since she didn't say a single word when he was talking, he was very grateful for that. He also decided not to say anything about his curse to her even though it was rather tempting since Hades said not to tell anyone or else they might try to kill him. He snapped out of his thoughts, turned around and-

**Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think, thanks.**


	5. Meeting The Mummy

**AN**

**Hey guys, thanks to the people who reviewed. **

**Replies:**

**jazzybizzlerocks- Thanks and I totally agree with you, all my chapter are wayy too short but these past few weeks were very busy so I couldn't find a lot of time to write. I will try my best to make my chapters longer.**

**FateOfChaos- Lol, sorry! **

**I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**Enjoy**

He snapped out of his thoughts turned around and-

His mouth dropped open and his eyes were as big as saucers. Beside him, Artemis was sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder. He was so into his own thoughts that he didn't even notice. He began to panic, if she woke up now, then let's put it the nice way, well he would be dead or turned into a jackalope. Artemis shifted on his shoulder and yawned, by now, poor Percy was sweating buckets.

"Huh? What th-" Artemis started before she realised that she was leaning on Percy's shoulder and started turning red, she was so tired since she didn't sleep for almost two weeks, even goddesses needed to sleep.

"Umm...err...ahh...s-sorry?" He managed to say, hopping that she wouldn't turn him into a jackalope.

"It's n-not y-y-your fault... Sorry I uhh... didn't sleep for a while and it was really quiet here and... umm can u explain again?" Artemis questioned still red faced. Percy looked redundant but decided to listen to the goddess. As he finished Artemis looked like she would explode any second.

"Where is that bastard?" She asked though gritted teeth. At the question, Percy smiled evilly

"I killed him, very, _very _slowly." He said obviously happy with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Serves him right" She mumbled, still furious that he would kill an innocent woman in front a child.

"We should head back, it's been an hour already." He said while Artemis nodded.

"Oh and you better swear on the river Styx that you won't tell _anybody_ that I fell asleep on your shoulder or else" She left the threat hanging while Percy turned pale and swore on the Styx.

-At Camp-

"Bianca? Are you _sure_ that Percy's alright? You know how much he hates Poseidon!" Nico asked for the tenth time and to say that Bianca was annoyed was an understatement. However, she was also worried about Percy.

"Hey Nico, hey Bianca". Percy greeted, speak of the devil...

"Perrrrcyyy! Clarisse tried to shove my head down the toilet! But I summoned skeletons and pushed her away!" Nico half boasted half complained, while Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm, looks like you have gotten stronger bro" Percy said sounding slightly bored.

"Oh yes umm, where's Chiron? I need to speak with him" He continued.

"Umm the Big House over there I think" Bianca said while pointing.

"Why?" Nico asked but he was already gone. Impatient as always I see he thought.

-In the Big House-

"Chiron, I need to speak with you." Percy said, while Chiron nodded for him to continue.

"I need a quest, a quest to defeat Nyx." He said as Chiron's eyes widened. Before he could even speak, Percy continued.

"I had it since I was little. Hades told me to ask you for a quest and bring Nico and Bianca here to train. Oh and yes they are children of Hades and they are to be treated with respect or else the camp will feel his wrath. Understood?" Percy questioned and told Chiron the story of how he got the curse and what it would do. He also made him swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone while the poor centaur could do nothing but nod, trying to take in all the information. He slowly started to turn pale as he swore that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ok now that's over with, where do I receive the quest?" He questioned. As Chiron pointed to the attic and wished him good luck. When Percy reached the top he stared amazed at how many things where here, however, when he spotted he mummy he nearly crapped his pants. You may be thinking that he spent half of his childhood in the underworld and battled many fearless monsters of all sizes so why in the name of Hades would he nearly crap his pants when he sees a mummy? Well how will you react if you saw a mummy sitting on a stool, in the middle of a messy attic, staring straight at you as if deciding how you should be cooked? Honestly out of all the things that can give you a prophecy, it has to be an old, dried up mummy he thought as he slowly stepped forward and asked,

"Where can I find Nyx?"

**I am incredibly sorry that I have to end here but honestly, I have absolutely no idea of what the prophecy should be so I need a little time to think. Also where do you guys think Nyx should be? Greece? Rome? I have no idea so please tell me your opinion, it would be very much appreciated. Don't forget to review! Thanks, you guys are awesome!**


	6. Goodbye Camp Half-Blood

**AN**

**Hey guys, the prophecy might not make that much sense but it's the best I can do, so hope you enjoy.**

Replies:

FateOfChaos- Lol and yea that's true she should be all over the place but I was thinking where Percy should fight her.

jazzybizzlerocks- That's true... but I don't really know how to describe the place since I never been there before... But thanks for the idea!

Hibye- Lol honestly I do too but I seriously had no idea of what the prophecy should be.

I do not own PJO or HoO

Ch.6

"Where can I find Nyx?"

Green mist came out of its mouth and said in a raspy voice,

Five shall go to the lost huntress aide

A great price must be paid,

One shall separate to fight his own prey,

The rest shall venture to the place that's clear as day,

The five shall meet again in the place where no one roams,

And one shall not return to the place once called home.

As it finished Percy began to walk downstairs not willing to stay in the attic for another second.

"What did it mean by lost huntress?" He mumbled to himself before someone ran by him. She stopped and stared for a second, that's when he noticed that it was Artemis.

"What was the prophecy?" She demanded with a look of panic on her face. After he told her the prophecy, her face visibly paled.

"We need to tell Chiron". She said. He looked rather confused but nodded as they made their way to the Big House. As they got there Chiron understood what they were here for and called a meeting, Percy scanned the table, thinking of who he should bring. He got knocked out of his thoughts when the centaur asked him to say the prophecy, as he finished everyone seemed to be rather confused.

"Who are you going to bring and what does it mean by lost huntress?" Questioned a girl with curly blond hair and grey eyes.

He thought for a moment, it was rather hard with everyone staring at you.

"I have no idea about the lost huntress and umm I think I will bring Bianca if she wants and umm..." He started before he realized that he didn't know anyone at camp except for Nico, Bianca and the hunters. He didn't want to bring Nico since he was too young and he didn't want him to be in danger.

"The lost huntress is my lieutenant Zoe. I will pick two of my hunters if you don't mind since you need to save one of their sisters. I also want to help even though gods are not allowed to directly interfere with quests however I will help as much as I can." Artemis offered, Percy hesitated for a second not wanting anything to do with the hunters again but he knew what Artemis said was true so he nodded as Artemis smiled, happy that she will be able to help her lieutenant. She excused herself and went to inform her hunters while the meeting ended and Percy went to ask Bianca.

Line Break

"Why not me!? Why does Bianca get to go!? I'm not that bad at sword fighting!" Nico yelled furious that the person that he thought of as a brother is not letting him go on the quest but his sister is allowed to go.

"As I already said Nico, you are too young and I don't want you to get hurt." Percy said calmly and slightly irritated, is it not normal to try to keep your friend/cousin safe?

"I hate you guys! I am ashamed that I ever thought of you as a brother! And you are just going to leave me here alone Bianca!?" Nico yelled as he ran off before any of them can speak. Nobody seemed to notice the hurt and worry that flashed though Percy and Bianca's eyes but they knew that they should let him figure things out on his own.

Line Break

"Milady did you find Zoe?" Atlanta asked as Artemis began to explain what has happened and the prophecy.

"A quest with male's in it?!" One of her hunters screeched.

"Phoebe, as I already said the only male I know that going to be on the quest is Percy. I am not sure if he is going to bring another make, however we need to save Zoe so swallow your hatred in boys for this quest" Artemis said as her hunters grudgingly nodded, all determined to find their sister.

"Good, I would like to bring Phoebe and Atlanta." She concluded. Just then the conch sounded as everyone headed over to the pavilion to have dinner.

-In the Pavilion-

"To the gods!" Chiron said as the campers repeated after him and went to scrape some of their food in the brazier for the gods and started eating.

"Before you go to the amphitheatre, I would like everyone to know that the oracle gave a quest to save one of Artemis hunters. They need one more person, is there anyone willing to go?" He asked when they finished dinner, fifteen hands rose up.

"Preferably a girl". He added when Artemis glared at him. There were only two hands remaining and they were Thalia and Annabeth. Since Percy didn't know either of them Chiron decided to have a vote. He motioned for everyone to leave except for the two girls, hunters and the quest members.

"How many people vote for Thalia?" He asked as ten hands rose.

"How many people vote for Annabeth?" He questioned as eight hands went up. Annabeth seemed enraged that she lost as she stormed out of the pavilion muttering curses. After she left Chiron asked Percy to tell everyone about his curse and the prophecy.

"-my iris is almost entirely golden so we don't have a lot of time left. The most should be a week or so". He finished as everyone seemed to be in deep thought or they just looked shocked or scared.

"The quest members shall be Percy, Atlanta, Phoebe, Bianca, and Thalia. You will leave tomorrow morning, you are dismissed!" He concluded as he galloped off.

Line Break

"Fuck!" Phoebe yelled, so loud that she probably woke the whole camp up. Chiron came galloping followed by the other quest members as they stared at her with questioning looks.

"Atlanta can't come. She got really sick." Phoebe mumbled looking ready to explode any second.

"Who will fill in this extra spot?" Asked the centaur, Annabeth probably won't go since you harmed her pride, he thought. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing since no one said a word.

"We don't have the time to find another person, let's just go with four". Percy said. Chiron looked like he wanted to complain but everyone knew what he said was true. He got this feeling where something bad will happen but he shook it off and waved good bye to them as they got in the van and drove off. Nobody noticed a certain son of Hades hiding in the shadows with a look of pure hatred on his face as he began to slowly follow them.

**Well another chapter finished, in the next chapter they will begin their adventure! Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	7. Nico Turns Evil

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

Ch.7

"Boys". Muttered a very annoyed Phoebe, the members have been traveling for a day now and they are getting nowhere. Percy always suggested going right since he says he has this feeling that someone or something powerful is there. While Thalia argues that they should go left, even Artemis appeared and told them to go left. While poor Bianca is confused of what was happening. Nico on the other hand was silently hiding in the shadows observing them when someone came behind his and teleported him to somewhere dark. He quickly looked around but he couldn't make out where he was, however, he can sense someone very powerful with an aura that rivals the big three, if not more.

"Hello Nico, a son of Hades I see. A fitting role for what I am about to offer you. You feel betrayed by your sister and that son of Poseidon hmm? You already know the boys curse and you said that you hate him now right? You don't care about the Olympians either do you? What did they ever do for you or for your father? Hell your father doesn't even get a throne on Olympus. Who cares if they fall? The primordals shall rise again, and if you join me, you shall have your own kingdom, you will start a new life and live forever. Join me, and we shall rule the new era together, what do you say? If you agree I will also bless you so your powers will improve greatly. I will tell you my plans after you swear on the river Styx that you will not tell anyone of what I tell you, and that you will stay loyal to me. If you think I am lying about what I offered well I swear on the river Styx that everything that I said and offered is true. By the way I am Nyx, primordal goddess of the night." She concluded. Part of him was yelling at him to decline, what about all the innocent mortals? What about dad? What about the innocent campers? What about his sister and Percy? Part of him still cared for them. While the other more evil side of him was saying who cares about the mortals and campers? His dad never really cared about him anyways, Percy and Bianca practically abandoned him in a camp he hardly knows!

"I accept Lady Nyx. I Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades swear on the river Styx that I won't tell anyone what you tell me and that I will remain loyal to you." He said as thunder boomed sealing the oath. Nyx smiled as she told him of her plans, he seemed a bit surprised at first but then he nodded and proceeded to spy on the quest members.

"We should go right Thalia! I already told you that I sense something unusually powerful there! We should at least go and check it out! Maybe it will be a clue to finding Nyx and the hunter!" Percy shouted annoyed at the daughter of Zeus.

"No way! Just because you are leading the quest doesn't mean that you get to boss everyone around! If you are going to argue then go by yourself then! Lady Artemis already said that we should head left! Is that so hard to understand? She is a goddess for gods sake!" She yelled while the rest of the team nodded except for Bianca, who offered to accompany him, which he declined. They knew that it would not be a good idea to separate but they already argued for almost an hour already.

"Fine then! However, if _anything _happens to my sister, well let's just say that you all will be _dead_". He snapped as he walked off, while the rest of them proceeded left. Some of them looked worried while the others such as Phoebe and Thalia were happy that he was gone. Though they were all clueless that Nico was silently smirking, everything was going as planned.

-Flashback-

"I accept Lady Nyx. I Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades swear on the river Styx that I won't tell anyone what you tell me and that I will remain loyal to you." He said as thunder boomed sealing the oath.

"Alright so here the plan, you probably already know but I am the one who stole the huntress. You might be wondering why? Why would you steal a hunter? Well you see since I want the sea spawn to help me destroy the Olympians, he would only do that if he has no feeling towards any of them, however, deep inside he loves the goddess of maidens, archery and moon, Artemis, and same goes for her. Thus I kidnapped her lieutenant since I know that she will help find her, when she comes, you or I shall kill her, that way Percy can kill them without any disturbance or hesitation. Also the powerful aura that Percy senses is actually my doing, I need to separate them and I will try to dispose of the others. However, I shall not kill them personally. I will send monsters from Tartarus to kill them. You shall not interfere either, at least not now. You may kill them as brutally as you want _if_ they make it to Tartarus." She explained as Nico's jaw nearly dropped, surprised that he likes a _maiden _goddess that hates every boy/man's guts, but he soon recovered and nodded as he waited for the show to begin.

-End of Flashback-

"Uhh that's the nineteenth monster that tried to kill us!" Phoebe shouted to no one in particular. They have been walking for about an hour and they already came across a pack of hellhounds that tried to rip their heads off, a hydra that nearly burned their skin off and three Cyclopes that nearly smashed them into a pancake. Fun huh? In the meanwhile, Percy was following the presence, honestly right now he had to fight off the urge to rip someone's head off. Every time he neared the presence, it would disappear and appear again somewhere else. He started off walking, however, that soon turned into a jog, then into a run. By now, Percy was sprinting at full speed determined to find the presence no matter what.


	8. AN

**AN**

**Hey guys, im extremely sorry to say this;however, I am going to put this this story on hold for a while since I have been very busy with school and other stuff lately. I am also thinking of what to write next, but I am NOT abandoning this story, im just putting on hold for a while. Again I am very sorry guys, hope you all have a great day/night. Cya later.**


End file.
